Wishful Thinking
by SammyQuill
Summary: The rumors that surround General Mustang and Lieutenant Colonel Hawkeye are like the ever-present static in the air, always waiting to be dissected.


**Author's Rant:** My first ever Royai vignette, I realize I'm not very good but I'm trying to get in some practice for Royai Day next year. And since the objective here is to improve my writing, I would appreciate any and all feedback.

Also, I did not use a beta so there will probably be loads of errors. I apologize in advance but in my defense, this was written at 5.50 in the morning after a night crammed full of revision for my finals.

That being said, I hope you enjoy reading it.

**Wishful Thinking**

A lot of assumptions were made about General Mustang and his personal aid, Lieutenant Colonel Hawkeye, least of all that the two were going against fraternization laws and currently engaged in a steamy affair. Though truth be told, these assumptions were just that as no one had yet found evidence to either prove or dispel the rumors. To everyone's confusion (and the great frustration of a few) the Lieutenant Colonel always denied such accusations and was quick to point out how baseless they were while the General only winked and asked "so what if we are" if one caught him in a good enough mood.

The fact that the two spent entirely too much time together could also be read as suspicious, and was certainly the grounds for more than one bit of juicy office gossip that circulated Headquarters from time to time. After all, why did the General feel the need to walk his subordinate home most nights? Surely any number of Hawkeye's admirers and friends could boil her soup for her when she was ill? And what was the meaning of all the flowers that seemed to magically appear in their office on days when the Lieutenant Colonel was feeling particularly put off?

But despite all that, the whispers never progressed beyond mere musings. After all, accusing a man of such rank of such a basic, rookie mistake was unheard of, not to mention potentially quite unpleasant if said officers in question decided the inquisitive party needed to be taught a lesson about privacy and minding one's own business.

Still, people wondered. For that is what people tend to do when curious or bored or both.

They wondered how long it had been going on without knowing that it was almost fifteen years ago that the General realized he was in love with his sensei's daughter.

They wondered if the strict Hawkeye ever showed any sign of emotion while alone with her superior without knowing that she had cried herself to sleep every night after her father's student had seemingly disappeared one morning without as much as a note as to where he was going or when he would be back.

The women are sure he isn't serious, he never is. "And what makes Hawkeye so special anyway?" He'll be back in the market soon enough, they assure each other without realizing that the reason he had first entered the "market" was to try to convince himself he was still alive after leaving his reason for living behind.

Those who knew of the horror of Ishval are sure that the Lieutenant Colonel couldn't possibly accept a monster like that. Little do they know that she has long since sworn to follow that monster into the depths of hell.

Even without any tangible evidence or sound basis for the rumors, people still talk For that is what people tend to do when curious or bored or both.

And what of the officers' co workers? What do they think?

Jean Havoc will tell anyone that if they aren't together, it's a crime in itself. He's always straightforward like that.

A slight dusting of pink will make itself known on Kain Fuery's cheeks as he will say it's none of his business. The young communications expert knows how much a secret's worth.

Vato Falman will always shoot the question right back: "what makes you think that, do you have any evidence to support that hypothesis? "

The Investigation Specialist will try to get a free lunch out of the conversation and seemingly talk a lot without giving up any actual information. No one has quite figured out how the redhead manages to accomplish that but some brave souls with full wallets are still attempting to find out.

But despite their different responses to the question about their superiors, the rest of the team does agree – even if they have never actually discussed it – that the main reason the rumor mills starts up with Hawkeye and Mustang is because their supposed affair gives people hope.

Hope that even in such frigid and unforgiving conditions, love can exist. Hope and pride that someone is out rightly defying the laws they themselves were too afraid to. Hope that one day, when they recount tales of service to their grandchildren, they will be able to tell at least one story of a prince and princess who lived happily ever after amid the tales of monsters that plague their soul.

So in the end, an old and wizened officer would conclude, it doesn't matter if they are together or not. As long as we don't get a clue either way, the people remain happy, their own personal sorrows forgotten as they wonder why Mustang was walking with Hawkeye to the office this morning. Or why the Lieutenant Colonel stayed such a long time in her superior's office when all she was supposed to be doing was handing him some overdue paperwork.

On their part, the object of all the gossip play their part perfectly, one taking it with cold stoicism while the other tries his best to insinuate what he cannot say. Both wait patiently for the day they wouldn't have to hide it anymore.


End file.
